dcuofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Корпус Звёздных Сапфиров
Как Корпус Звёздные Сапфиры начали существовать лишь недавно. Они используют фиолетовый цвет эмоционального спектра силы. Хотя корни Звёздных Сапфиров можно проследить от появления королевы Замаронок, которая именовалась Звёздным Сапфиром, в сюжетной линии «Темнейшая ночь» в 2009—2010 они сыграли значительную роль уже как Корпус. Первый был образован Замаронками в сюжете Mystery of the Star Sapphire серии Green Lantern (vol. 4) в номерах #18—20 (май-июль, 2007), они обладали фиолетовым кольцом, использующим для подпитки силу любви, и были даны только женщинам, которые были отвергнуты в отношениях, и подчиняло её своей воле. На San Diego Comic-Con International в 2009 году создатель Джефф Джонс заявил, что несмотря на то, что Корпус состоит только из женщин, присоединиться к ним может кто угодно, но большинство из кандидатов не достойны. История Сюжетная линия «Грехи Звёздных Сапфиров» (англ. Sins of the Star Sapphire) была запущена в серии Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2), в номерах #29—32 и является одной из линий, в которых показано происхождения Звёздных Сапфиров. В ней рассказывается об основных членах корпуса, а также показываются все основные отличия от других Корпусов, владеющих кольцами силы. В начале повествования Хэл Джордан начал проявлять чувства к Джилиан Перлман, пилоту «Феррис Эйркрафт». Замаронки пытались заставить его сделать выбор между девушками, считая, что он всё ещё испытывает чувства к Кэрол Феррис. Взамен Хэл обманул одну из Замаронок, при помощи поцелуя сделав её новым владельцем звёздчатого сапфира, который стал слишком нестабилен, чтобы контролироваться одним владельцем. Они стали раскалывать кристаллы, вставлять их осколки в кольца и создавать энергетические батареи, чтобы уменьшить эффект воздействия кристалла носителя. Замаронки создают Фиолетовую Батарею Силы со звёздчатым сапфиром, найденным им на планете Замарон. Во время своих экспериментов с новой силой, Замаронки привлекли внимание Стражей Вселенной на планете Оа. Восприняв это как потенциальною угрозу безопасности, Страж по имени Скар решает действовать, а не «надеяться на лучшее». Она просит дипломатической аудиенции с королевой Замаронок по имени Ага’по. Её сопровождали два других стража, а также Зелёные Фонари Арисия Раб, Содам Ят и Гай Гарднер. Прибыв на Замарон, они узнают, что Замаронки обладают несколькими жёлтыми кольцами силы, оставшимися невостребованными после Войны Корпуса Синестро. Кольца начали терять свою силу, так как не использовались; также Стражи обнаружили, что женщины, бывшие сторонники Синестро, которых призвали в корпус после войны, находятся под властью фиолетовых кристаллов11, но Ага’по заявила, что все женщины, которые были под воздействием их силы (Фаталити, Кару-Сил и Кириазис) уже реабилитированы, и жёлтый свет от теряющих свою силу колец заменён фиолетовым светом любви. По её словам, фиолетовый цвет силы заполняет пустоту в сердце и не даст им использовать жёлтую силу и атмосферу страха. Встреча с Замаронками заканчивается отрицательно для Стражей, так как они отказываются перестать использовать свою Фиолетовую Батарею Силы. Возможно, в ответ на это Стражи Вселенной единогласно проголосовали за то, чтобы любовные отношения между Звёздными Сапфирами и Зелёными Фонарями были запрещены. Состав Владелицы колец * Королева Ага’по: королева Замаронок; во время наступления Корпуса Синестро на Замарон говорит, что его затея не принесёт успеха, так как «любовь победит всё». Жертвует своей жизнью, чтобы спасти Фиолетовую Батарею Силы во время сюжетной линии «Яркий день», назначая Кэрол Феррис новой королевой13. * Кэрол Феррис (сектор 2814): директор «Феррис Эйркрафт», бывший любовный интерес Хэла Джордана, а также бывшая королева Замаронок до того, как был сформирован Корпус Звёздных Сапфиров. Из-за того, что Хэл Джордан отказал ей, Замаронки отправили ей фиолетовое кольцо силы, пояснив, что она обладает большим потенциалом, чтобы стать мощным Звёздным Сапфиром, а также, что она сможет защитить Хэла во время Войны Света, после чего Кэрол принимает кольцо. После смерти Королевы Ага’по стала новым лидером Корпуса Звёздных Сапфиров и стала самой сильной из Звёздных Сапфиров во Вселенной. * Фаталити (сектор 1313): бывший член Корпуса Синестро, была захвачена Звёздными Сапфирами, которые при помощи своего кольца обратили её в свой Корпус. Она сразу решает найти Джона Стюарта, к которому питает романтические чувства. Кольцо заставило её забыть ненависть к нему и заменить любовью. * Потерянный Сапфир: была заявлена в промовыпусках к «Чёрной ночи», но до сих пор не появилась в комиксах. * Мири Риам: первая девушка, вступившая в Корпус. Во время её путешествия со своим мужем они подверглись нападению Монгула, который убил её мужа и бросил Мири умирать в космосе. Мири попыталась совершить самоубийство, но её прерывает фиолетовое кольцо. Кольцо предлагает «заполнить дыру в её сердце» после смерти её мужа, и она соглашается и принимает кольцо, становясь первым Звёздным Сапфиром. * Мисс Блосс: была первым из показанных в промовыпусках сюжетной линии «Темнейшая ночь» членом Звёздных Сапфиров. * Рейс: женщина-инопланетянка с жёлтой кожей, была одной из первых показанных Звёздных Сапфиров в комиксах и промоизображениях сюжетной линии «Темнейшая ночь». * Чудо-женщина (сектор 2814): Диана, амазонская принцесса и воительница с Земли, была выбрана в качестве помощника в Корпусе. Дубликат кольца Кэрол Феррис смогло освободить её от влияния чёрного кольца силы, используя её чувства в глубине души. * Авраам Пойнт (сектор 2814): на текущий момент единственный мужчина-участник Корпуса. Не обладал фиолетовым кольцом, так как был выбран в качестве оболочки для Хищника, но позже освободился и вернулся в своё человеческое тело. * Кеа Тарамка (сектор 2814): текущий хозяин сущности Хищника, не владеет кольцом силы, так как с Хищником не нуждается в нём. Находившиеся под влиянием кольца Отличительной способностью Корпуса Звёздных Сапфиров является способность заключать под свой контроль членов других Корпусов. Члены других Корпусов обычно вербуют своих членов, рассылая кольца силы по Вселенной, и они сами находят для себя достойных хозяев, а Звёздные Сапфиры могут преобразовывать участников других Корпусов в своих при помощи своих колец. Многие члены Корпуса Синестро подвергались воздействия силы Звёздных Сапфиров, но были освобождены до того, как это случилось полностью. Следующие персонажи смогли сбежать до того, как стали членами Корпуса Звёздных Сапфиров: * Кару-Сил (сектор 2815): захвачена Сапфирами после Войны Корпуса Синестро; * Кириазис (сектор 1771): захвачен после Войны Корпуса Синестро. По словам Королевы Ага’По, является лучшим кандидатом для преобразования в Сапфира21; * Криб (сектор 3599): после поражения от Мири Риам и Корпуса Зелёных Фонарей Мири взяла её с собой на Замарон, для того, чтобы сделать одной из членов своего Корпуса; * Синестро (сектор 1417): при попытке освободить других, был захвачен Кэрол Феррис, которая подвергла его силе своего кольца, но после того, как ему показали воспоминания о его бывшей жене, Арин Сур, он впал в ярость и смог освободиться Оружие Замаронки использовали в качестве источника своей силы звёздчатый сапфир, который даровали своей королеве, а члены Корпуса — фиолетовое кольцо силы, которым обладала каждая, и оно подпитывалось от Фиолетовой Батареи Силы. Звёздчатый сапфир с Замарона На планете Замарон ими был найден звёздчатый сапфир — кристалл, который обладал мистическими свойствами. Им владела королева Замаронок, которую они выбирали, давая ей кристалл. Королева была связана с кристаллом и действовала с ним в симбиозе, но в реальности он влиял на её разум, а все действия были направлены на «объект любви» (к примеру у Кэрол Феррис — на Хэла Джордана). И таким образом Замаронки использовали эту силу достаточно долго, до того, как Хэл возродился после очередной атаки Сапфира, в процессе которой Сапфир «впечатался» в одну из Замаронок. Именно это повлекло за собой изменение Замаронок, они создали Фиолетовую Батарею силы и кольца силы, зависящие от неё, и начали формировать собственный Корпус. Фиолетовое кольцо силы Фиолетовое кольцо связано с сердцем своей владелицы и обладает свойствами, сходными со свойствами колец силы остальных Корпусов. С помощью него можно было летать, создавать защитные конструкции, щиты. Кроме этого, у кольца есть отличительные особенности — оно способно определить место, где «любовь находится в опасности» и доставить туда владелицу. Они неуязвимы ни к каким другим Корпусам Эмоционального Спектра, но кольцо сильно влияет на разум своих обладательниц, даёт им мало свободы и в этом плане является определённой слабостью Сапфиров. Помимо всего прочего, кристалл Сапфиров способен показать «истинную любовь», но насколько это соответствует действительности пока неизвестно. Кольцо Сапфиров способно создавать кристаллы, способные овладевать членами других Корпусов. Проведя достаточно времени под его властью, пленный становится одним из Звёздных Сапфиров и может выступать от имени их Корпуса. Присяга : Как и у других, у Звёздных Сапфиров есть собственная клятва, которой они пользуются при зарядке своего кольца: : «Сердце разбито, кругом тишина : Кажется, будто в ночи ты одна : Фиолетовым светом кольцо вспыхнет вновь : Знайте же все — миром правит любовь!»! Оригинальный текст (англ.) : «:''For hearts long lost and full of fright, : ''For those alone in blackest night, : Accept our ring and join our fight, : Love conquers all-- with violet light!»